The Chronicles of the Night
by patapatagirl
Summary: Amy, Shelly and Jane was a normal students, until they were murdered. After they died, they trained for a few weeks and was sent to the world of KHR, as the guardian of the moon, star, and the night. Rate T because I'm paranoid. future pairing HibarixOC GokuderaxOC YamamotoxOC... Yeah, I suck at Summary, please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : New life, New beginning

* * *

Hi! I'm back with another story, I know, you'll probably think 'How could she post a new story when she haven't updated the last one.' But I want to write one so badly, sorry. I own nothing except the plot and some OC.

* * *

It was a normal day, I was at school with my friends, Amy and Shelly, until we die. We were talking like always, about anime. Somehow, Shelly, was talking about her crush and it suddenly turned into anime.

I forgot to introduce myself didn't I? My name is Jane Autumns, I'm in my 2nd year middle school with my friend Shelly and Amy. The tree of us are total opposites, Shelly is the most girly, she always talk about clothes and boys. Amy, she is always talking about games and is really good at sports. Me, I'm good at drawing and academic and they're my only friend, and apparently I'm the most tomboy of them all.

Shelly has pink hair and blue eyes, Amy has red hair and blue eyes, they're both twins and have lots of friends. I have the most weird hair color, the top part of my hair is black, and the bottom on is Yellow, this somehow reminds me of Umbreon, my eyes are the same as my hair.

We're total opposites aren't we? The only thing that made us together is anime, yes you heard me anime.

Anyways, we were now walking home from school, still talking about Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

"Hey, did you watch that episode?" asked Amy.

"Which one?" I asked.

"The one when Roll got drunk." said Shelly.

"Yeah, so?" I asked again.

"No need to get cold, man."

Then one of my test flew out of my hand into the road. You guys must've think 'Did she got ran over when taking the test?' actually, no. I just left it there.

We all went to my house, taking a shortcut through a valley, and that's where it all begin. We saw some thieves while talking there, they were carrying a corpse. At first they didn't notice us, we decided to turn around, but Shelly stepped at a twig.

"Well, well. What do we have here? A bunch of school girls." One of them said (I'm going to call him A & B).

"Well, we can't just let you go after what you see. Now be good little girls and stand still" B said, pointing a gun at us. Shelly and Amy just stood there afraid, I saw a trash can lid, and many of them, I took them and threw them to my friends.

"Catch!" I yelled, making them looked at me in surprised. I threw it to them, and they shoot, they understand my message and use it to guard themself.

"You little bitch!" B cursed.

"You'll go down first." A said pointing his gun at me.

"Guys! Call for help! I'll distract them" I ordered, whispering. They started running, while I took the pair of nanchaku I have in my bag. The thieves started to shoot, I barely escaped the bullets, I attacked them, but apparently there's was one more thieve hiding (Let's call him C).

C saw me and shot me in the stomach, just as my friends came back.

"Jane!" They both screamed, looking at me in shock.

"Don't worry you'll join her soon." C said, as he shot them too, for once in my life I felt really hopeless. Is this punishment? They said God will always protect us, where is He now? Those thoughts ran through my mind.

Then, I blacked out. I woke up in a room, everything was white. I turned around and saw my friends besides me.

There I also saw 3 people, not older than us.

"We're dead aren't we?" I asked out loud.

"Not exactly." One of them said, making us look at him. "You'll be reborn in another world." Another one said. "There you'll have a mission." The other finished.

"Who are you?" Amy asked.

"I'm Michael. These are my sister Raphael and might know us as arcangels in your world," Michael introduced.

"Where are we?" Shelly asked.

"You are in the Divine land." They said.

"The Divine land is a place between Earth and Heaven. Father sent us to train you, since you are not supposed to be dead yet." Gabriell explained.

"Now, Amy, Shelly, your tutors will be Gabriell and Raphael." Michael said as his sisters dragged my friends out to who knows where.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked, glaring at him.

"It seems we have an observant here." He chuckled, before turning serious.

"Touch the orb, we need to know your flame and weapon." He ordered.

I touched the orb as black flame engulfed it.

"What do you mean flame, unless!" I wondered.

"Yes, you guys will be reborn in the world oh Katekyo Hitman Reborn." He nodded.

"You'll be reborn with different names, we only have a few weeks to train you. You'll be reborn in the same age you are now, and we'll send you to the ring battle arc." Michael explained.

I could only nodded, as I looked back at the orb. The orb was now fully engulfed, and a weapon shot out of the orb, it was a gun.

"It seems you have the legendary flame." He started, "The night flame." Then my friends came with their own weapon and orb.

"It seems you each have legendary flames." Raphael chuckled.

"Amy Celestine, you shall, from now on, be called by the name Kibo Hoshi, your weapon shall be a double edge sword, and you shall have the Star flame." Gabriell smiled, as Amy beamed at her flame and weapon.

"Shelly Celestine, your name will be Kagayaku Mun. You will have Moon flame and a naginata as a weapon." Raphael said, making Shelly smiled.

"Jane Autumns, you shall be called Akarui Yoru, your flame is the night flame and your weapon is a pair of gun." Michael informed.

"Now you go with your tutors to train, the time limit is 3 weeks." He announced, as they each pulled their students.

"Now, we need to talk." Michael turned serious, "While they're training, I want you to rest." He ordered to me.

"What?" I yelled

"The night flame is really dangerous, it could heal a person you trust, and kill the person you hate." Michael explained.

"There's more to this isn't there?" I asked, making him nodded.

"You see, the night flame is the only flame that can match the sky flame, but it will only get purer and stronger, when the user is in pain. The other person that had it is your anscetor, Annabeth. She was Alaude's lover, and a best friend of Giotto." He began, "While the star and moon guardians last wielders are also twins, Ruby and Sapphire. But, the night guardians hold more responsibility than them."

"The night guardian protects the family from the dark, they should not hesitate to kill a person and they have to not hesitate to punish a family member. They should not let anyone from another famiglia or their own famiglia make sacrifices for the family. That's why you are its wielder, your Annabeth reincarnation and out of your friends, you're the strongest and the only one that never spent time with other humans." He finished, making me gaped.

As the night guardian I will kill? No, I must kill? Why?

"Could you tell me about Annabeth?" I asked.

"Very well." He understood, "Annabeth was a teenager like you, she also came from your world. When she was five, she was murdered. She was also like you, never have any friends, until Giotto ask her to join his famiglia."

"How did she died?"

"She was killed while protecting the family. A few men snuck into the building while she was sick. They were about to shoot Giotto, when she protected him. She split her life into 2, one to protect in the ring, the other one waiting to be reicarnated." He finished.

"Is Shelly and Amy also a reincarnation or what?" I asked, curiousity filled me.

"No, unlike Annabeth, Ruby and Sapphire was from a wealthy family in Japan, they join the famiglia with their own will after seeing people hurt because of them." He said.

"Now, I want you to keep this." He gave me a ring with no design on it, "This is the night ring, you will need it, your friends will also receive their own rings later."

-A few weeks later-

"You have finally matered the flame and the rings." Michael started.

"Here are some money to rent an apartment and buy food, we'll try to send money from your accounts in the real world." Raphael announced.

"Good luck!" Gabriell smiled, as a bright light engulf us.

We woke up in a park a day before the ring battle. Our appearance is still the same like before, weird. We all search for an apartment and finally got one.

"Ok, Hoshi, Mun, you guys search for information I'll make your transfer papers." I ordered coldly.

"C'mon, we told you to open to us more." Mun said.

"Yeah!" Hoshi agreed.

How could I open up? I was trained to be cold heart. You won't understand. I have to kill.

"Whatever." I leaved.

The next morning, we went to Nami-chuu and got transfer there. Mun and Hoshi got no information, which is no surprise at all.

We all got transfer into the same class 2-A. We were waiting outside, as the teacher, Nezu, called us.

"Class we got some new students." Nezu said, as we introduced ourself.

"Hi! I'm Kagayaku Mun, its really nice to meet you!" Mun said as she beam, making the boys blushed.

"I'm Kibo Hoshi, nice to meet you." Hoshi said as she bowed, again making the boys blush.

"tch. Akarui Yoru." I said coldly, as some whispers are heard, "shut up." I growled, making them stop, and fear in their eyes.

'Great another diliquent' is probably what Nezu is thinking, and I was right. After a few weeks, Michael taught me how to read expressions, since he said it is important.

I seated near the window, while the two of them sat near Kyoko, and started talking, 'At least they're making friends' I thought, smiling a little bit. 'No! remember, be cold to others, Don't trust them' I thought.

The day flew, as we got a tour of the school from Kyoko, and got home to prepare.

We went to the school, and saw that the match between the sun guardian had already started.

"It seems that you finally arrived" one of the cerevello said, making them look at us.

"What are these people doing here?!" Tsuna scremed, as Gokudera prepared his dinamytes.

"We came to see who's fitted for the sky ring and the vongola decimo." Mun smiled.

"You scums aren't even in the vongola, so get out." Xanxus growled.

"Wait, Xanxus-sama." The cerevello asked , "Are you people the legendary guardians?"

"The what?" Gokudera asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"So, you scum are going to interfere or not?" Gokudera asked.

"No, we are only here to observe the battle. " I answered, making my friends look at me in surprised. Didn't we came here to help?

"Is it true? " Xanxus asked.

"Yes. They only serve as prize to the vongola decimo." The cerevello answered.

"Xanxus, you and the rest of the Varia are not worthy of the title and the 3 guardians." Hoshi announce.

"Ushishishi, what was that?" Bel asked.

"Wait a minute, what guardians?" Yamamoto asked.

"The guardian of the night, the guardian of the stars, and the guardian of the moon. Only the true successor of the Vongola are worthy of the guardians. we have the power to choose the successor of the Vongola." I said as emotionless I can.

"What?" Tsuna shrieked.

"Shut up and watch the match!" I growled, losing my patients.

"Aren't we here to help them?" Mun asked, wispering.

"No, We can't always help them. They need to grow up. Besides, If we help them, They wont stand a chance against Byakuran" I answered.

The rest of the fight ended like how the anime ended, Ryohei won.

"The next battle will be the battle of the Lighting guardians." The cerevello started, as they and the Varia disappeared.

Seeing no other reason to stay, we left. But,

"Wait!" Tsuna yelled, making us turn around.

"What?" I glared, making him flinch.

"If thou can choose the winner, why didn't thou stop the match?" Basil asked.

"We can't" Hoshi said.

"If we stop the match, you guys wont stand a chance in fighting a greater threat in the future." I said, leaving with my friends behind me.

* * *

So yeah, these are the character info

Kibo Hoshi

age : 14

birthday: April 7

personality: shy, friendly.

flame: star flame.

name before died: Amy Celestine

weapon: Double edge sword

Kagayaku Mun

age:14

birthday : April 7 (They aren't twins in the new life, but they still have the same bithday)

Personality: cheerful, friendly.

flame : Moon flame

name before died: Shelly Celestine

Weapon: Naginata

Akarui Yoru

age: 14

birthday: December 8

Personality: Cold, lonely.

flame: Night flame

name before died: Jane Autumns

weapons: a pair of guns.

* * *

so, If you're wondering, these characters are based of me and my friends, they made their own character, and kinda help me with some grammar mistakes. And yes, I do bring nanchaku to school.

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Ring Battle conclusion, Discussion, Fight

* * *

I'm back! My friends read the story and they said they love it. So I'm gonna skip to the part of the sky battle ring. And because I can't really remember the lines they spoke after the battle, I'm just gonna write the lines I remember, and summary for the ones I forgot.

But before that, here are some special thanks for those who review and follow.

XYukixSnowX: Sorry, I don't know any other stories that involve Star, Moon , and The night guardian all together. But there is a story called 'Star Guardian's Destiny' which involve a Star guardian. btw thank you for reviewing.

mikumiku7: thanks for following, I really appreciate it.

guest: I'll try, but no promises. I'm not really good at writing fanfiction anyways, I'm still a beginner.

I own nothing, except OC and the plot.

* * *

A few days had pass after the first ring battle, Tsuna and co lost 2 times, and that made Hoshi and Mun really agitated, I don't know why. I mean they already knew who would win.

Anyways, today is the sky battle. We went to the school grounds, but before that we met our tutors.

"Hi!" Gabriell smiled.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"We came to help, Father sent us to train you." Michael explained.

'He's lying' I thought, 'I'll make him spit it out later.'

Not wanting to waste any time, we all ran to the school.

"Night Guardian, please come forth." The cerevello ordered.

I walked forward, but not before I glanced to our tutors and my friends, that had worried looks in their eyes.

"We shall now start the Sky battle."

"Wait! Why is she also in the field?" Tsuna asked.

"Did you forget? I only acted as a prize. I won't interfere with any of the battle. Now shut up!" I ordered, making Reborn smirk.

"Hahahaha! A prize!" Xanxus laughed, making my tutors and friends agitated.

"Please do not forget, I also have the power to remove and give the title of Decimo from each of you." I glared at him, making him stopped.

The battle started after we put on our bracelets. The others were cheering for Tsuna, while I was almost got caught in an attack.

"Rats." I muttered.

"Yoru! keep focusing!" Michael ordered.

Everyone turned their eyes on them, except the ones battling and the Varia.

"Who're you?" Reborn asked, his eyes narrowing at him with caution

"We're their tutors. Now shut up." Michael said.

"Now we know where that woman got that." Gokudera mumbled.

"SAWADA! WIN TO THE EXTREMEEEE!" Ryohei cheered, already forgeting about the tutors.

"Haha, Go Tsuna!" You can probably guess who's that.

Suddenly, the bracelets release the poison, but Hibari and I are the only one not affected.

"Why isn't she affected?Kora" Collonello asked.

"Because, we trained her so that any amount of poison won't affect her, even though she still feel the pain." Raphael explained shortly.

I came and round up the guardians that are affected, and start to lit up my flame.

"Notte Polvere" I muttered as the poison in their body started to dissapear, but not enough.

"Yoru! Go to Tsuna and Xanxus! We'll heal them" Gabriell said, as the flames engulf them, and the poison dissapeared.

"Incredible, they healed them up in a couple of " Collonello stared in awe.

I went to the rooftop and saw that all of the guardians started fighting, well even thpugh some of them are arguing with each other. I looked at Tsuna, that is going to freeze Xanxus, I took a look at the varia and saw that Mammon and Bel running towards their boss.

'Shoot! They're going to melt the ice.' I thought 'Guess I have to shoot them from here'

I took my gun and point it at them.

-Meanwhile with the tutors, Michael POV-

"What is she doing?" Reborn asked.

"She went there to see the condition of the battle clearly, without running back and forth. Since she won't make it in time to stop the Varia, she'll take them out from there." Raphael said.

"Why is she so determined to stop the Varia?Kora" Collonello asked

"The night sky, the darkness that engulfs the sky and protect them in the dark. It is her job to protect the famiglia from any threat. " I said, leaving the details about the killing part.

"You're hiding something, Kora" Collonello said.

"As expected from the arcobaleno" Gabriell chuckled.

"The night guardian should not hestitate to kill, even their own members, and their flames doesn't lit up from resolution, it lit up from the user suffering and pain." Raphael spatted out grimly.

"Wait! How long has she known this?" Mun asked worriedly. The tutors, who already forgot about them, turned around.

"And why didn't any of you told us?" Hoshi asked.

"First, she knew this when she got her flames 3 weeks ago, that's why she became cold to others. Second, because only the bosses and the night guardian were suppose to know this." I explained, as I turned to see my student worriedly.

-Back with Yoru, Yoru's POV-

'C'mon' I thought as the two are already near Xanxus. But my guns won't fire my flames, no, it can't.

'Rats, did I really use many amount of flame?' I stood up, but my legs gave up on me.

'Tch, the poison is starting to affect me' I thought as the door open, revealing the tutors.

"Oi, Yoru." Michael kneeled beside me.

"You ran out of flame didn't you?" Raphael asked, making me nodded.

"So, has the arcobaleno found out?" I asked, looking at Reborn and Collonello.

"Shut up, don't you know how worried we are?" Michael asked as he healed me using his night flame.

"Tch, thanks. " I muttered, leaving to the battlefield.

Apparently, the Varia already freed Xanxus, and Squalo appeared behind me and point his sword at my neck, forcing me to go forward.

"VOIIIIIIIII! DAMN BOSS, I GOT THE PRIZE!" Squalo screamed.

Tsuna looked at me in surprised as Xanxus put on his ring. Tsuna begged and begged, until Xanxus started coughing blood.

The rest of Tsuna's guardian arrived and their eyes widen as they saw what's happening.

Xanxus dropped to the ground, and Squalo release me and walked to his boss. The rest of my friends and tutors arrived to see the situation.

"I see, so the ring already rejected him." Mun and Hoshi muttered.

"Damn it, those girls knew.." Squalo muttered.

"Know what?" Dino asked.

"What do you mean rejected?" Mammon asked angrily.

"Its because he was never kyuudaime's son from the beginning" I said, making everyone's eyes widen, except the ones who knew, Reborn and Hibari.

"How did you know?" Xanxus asked.

"My friends, tutors, me, and Squalo knew all along." I said.

"All of the regret and grudge that was caused by betrayal...we knew.." Mun said

"Yeah like the women said..." agreed Squalo, appearing.

"Squalo!" Yamamoto yelled in surprise.

"So you lived, shark-scum...what do you and those scums know about me... don't talk like you know me. " huffed Xanxus.

"We know!" We all shouted, even our tutors.

"THEN TELL ME WHAT YOU KNOW ABOUT ME!" Xanxus screamed.

"I was conscious during that day you were frozen by the kyuudaime...after that I researched you." Squalo stated.

"You were born in a working-class neighborhood within Italy and had powers over flames since your birth...Your mother was delusional in thinking that you were vongola kyuudaime's child..." I continued

"...and one day your mother took you, who didn't know anything, to the kyuudaime...you believed in what the kyuudaime had said and was adopted as the kyuudaime's son...and became well-known as the kyuudaime's son..." Mun continued for me.

"You grew up as man worthy to be able to succeed the kyuudaime...however, one day...you found out the truth somehow..." Hoshi finished.

"Pathetic.." Xanxus mumbled.

Tsuna replied directly at Xanxus, "The reason the kyuudaime didn't kill you...even after being betrayed...was because the kyuudaime acknowledged you more than anyone ever had."

"SHUT UP! ALL I EVER WANTED WAS THE POSITION OF BEING THE BOSS! ALL OF YOU SHOULD JUST BOW DOWN AND RESPECT ME!" yelled Xanxus.

Xanxus ordered Bel and Mammon, the only Varia left, to kill Tsuna and the gang. Then a few other members of the Vria appeared and engage a battle with them.

The men are all beat up, and then he came, Lanchia.

I looked into his eyes and walked towards him. Everyone in the Varia was surprised, I kneeled beside Xanxus and started to heal him.

"What are you doing?" Yamamoto asked.

I ignore him and turn to Ryohei and Lussuria.

"Can you help me heal him?" I asked, quite nicely this time.

"Why?" Xanxus asked.

"Just shut up."

"It seems that she finally trusted you guys." Michael said.

"Huh?" Everyone looked at him.

"Her flames are only able to heal those she trusted. She has finally finished her training." Raphael concluded.

I finally finished healing all of his wounds, well almost..

The Cerevello appeared and finally declared Tsuna as the winner. We were all about to leave when they stop us.

"Wait!" Yamamoto said.

"Can you at least tell us your name?" Chrome mumbled.

"Don't you remember us Tsuna?" Mun asked.

"Huh?"

"The three of us are in your class." Hoshi informed.

"AH! You're Kibo Hoshi, Kagayaku Mun, and Akarui Yoru!" Tsuna screeched.

"Now, if you excuse us." I turn around and leaved them.

On the way home, it was silence, no one dared to talk. After a few minutes of walking, we just realized, if our tutors are here where will they stay? What about their clothes and food?

"Easy, you'll pay for them." Michael stated.

Wait a minute, did he just read my thoughts?

"No, I read your facial expression" Michael smiled.

"Tch. fine, Mun Hoshi help them buy clothes." I looked away.

"Eh. Why?" Mun and Hoshi asked.

"Mun is the girliest, and Hoshi has experience in picking clothes." I yawned, feeling tired.

They all stared at me intently, well Mun and Hoshi only.

...

...

...

"Fine, I'll join." I sighed in defeat as they cheered, "All right!"

-The next day-

*ring* *ring*

'Damn it! who calls at 4 in the morning?' I cursed, 'Oh wait, Michael and Reborn'.

"Hello?"

"Is this Akarui Residence?" a fake childish voice spoke.

"You can't fool me Reborn, I know its you."

"As expected."

"What do you want?" I asked, bluntly.

"Party at Yamamoto's, I'll ask your friends personally."

"Ok, I won't be there. Bye and shut up." I hung up.

"Reborn?" a voice asked, as I turned my head to reveal... our tutors.

"Yeah." I answered, "He said there's a party at Yamamoto's place. You'll come?" I asked.

"Nah, we have something to discuss anyways." Gabriell explained.

"Does it have anything to do with-" I asked, as Raphael cutted, "Yes".

I sighed, I always hated it when they read my mind, which reminds me, I haven't ask Michael about-

"We'll discuss it later" Michael ordered.

... Nevermind.

So, for the rest of the day, we bought clothes for our tutors, and God knows how we survived. Let's just say, never underestimate girls when they are shopping. I mean even our tutors found it scary, and two of them are girls.

We also made cakes and other foods for the party, well I did because Mun and Hoshi messed up and they were going to drag us out to go shopping again if they got the ingredients wrong.

So, around 6 p.m. they left me and my tutor at the house, at first they forced us to come, then they gave up.

"So? What are we going to discuss?" I asked.

"Tomorrow after school, we want you to go to the future." Gabriell stated, seriously.

"But, you musn't bring your ring." Michael said.

"Why?"

"Because..." Michael and the rest explained what happened in the future, how Tsuna died, how Byakuran took over the world, and some things that got my attention.

"I...see" I said, unable to say another word.

"We're sorry it had to come to this... Now, let's discuss of a plan s-shall we?" Raphael suggested, trying to change the subject, not wanting to continued, we all nodded.

-That night-

Its been a few hours after we discuss a plan. Hoshi and Mun came home from the celebration, and directly went to sleep. After hearing Michael's explanation, I couldn't sleep at all.

_Flashback_

"Because..." Michael having a hard time to explain.

"Because what?" I asked starting to get worried.

"In the future, Shelly and Amy died." Raphael ingormed grimly, as their bangs hide their eyes. Our tutors never used our old names unless its regarding really serious matters that could lead to our death.

I can't believe, what has my future self been doing? How could she let them died like that?

"Even if we want to tell you, we can't" Gabriell said.

_Flashback end_

"Tch, I couldn't sleep." I muttered.

"Herbivore." I heard a person said, as I turn around and saw Hibari.

"Herbivore, Go inside your house." Hibari said, which clearly meant, 'Its dangerous here at night, go back.'.

"And if I don't?" I asked. I don't care if its a fight, I just want to forget about these thoughts.

"Kamikorosu." Hibari said as he pulled out his tonfa and attacked me.

I dodge the attack, I pulled my gun and started filling it with my flames. Right, left, his tonfa getting dangerously close. I threw my guns in the air, and kicked the tonfa away from his hands.

"Wao" He smirked.

The battle continued. I caught my guns and started shooting him with it, some of the flames hit him, but sometimes it heals him.

'Damn it, do I really trust him that much?' I thought, 'Then again, before I died, I always love him.'

"Omnivore" Hibari said, cutting of my thoughts.

"You're acting like a herbivore." He finished. Before I knew it, I just realize. I was crying the whole time I was fighting.

He sighed, "We'll continue this tomorrow." He said as he left.

I sighed. Since when did I get this emotional? And did he just call me 'Omnivore' ?

These thoughts flooded in my mind as I walked home.

-Next Day-

Today, I wasn't feeling too well, our last discussion played in my head like a tape. I shrugged of the feeling and glared like I always do.

"Akarui-san?" Tsuna asked, as I open the door to the classroom.

"?"

"We were wondering, why weren't you there yesterday?" Yamamoto asked, grinning.

"I... don't like people." I lied.

"Why you, you... " Gokudera started, looking for a good insult, "You, Emo bastard!" he finished.

"At least I'm not acting like a lost puppy, besides I like being called emo than hang out with you." I said bluntly, which striked them hard.

"O-oh." was all Tsuna said.

"Yoru!" Mun called.

"*pant* *pant* Where were you? You weren't home last night." Hoshi stated, breathing hard.

"Fighting with Hibari." I said, well let's just say the whole class heard our discussion.

Fortunately, Nezu came and we stop our little chat. During the lesson, I could hear everyone gossiping about me and Hibari.

Can't take their gossips, I left the classroom.

"O-oi! Where are you going? Akarui Yoru!" Nezu called.

I just glared at him, which made him shrunk, and the whole class silent.

It was peaceful here. I was at the rooftop, feeling the breeze. Until someone decided to barge in.

"Omnivore, why are you out of class?" Hibari asked.

"I have no reason to tell you." I answered as we begin to fight.

Hibari took out his tonfa and started attacking me. I want to reach out to my guns, but I didn't have them. So I pulled my ring and use it instead. Black flames started to engulf me, as Hibari, who eyes widen, looked with interest.

_**Lama dell'odio**_

The flame covering me turned into a blade that is connected to my right hand. I started slashing everything in sight. Hibari, not wanting to run, ran and kick me as I land at the other side of the rooftop.

I ran again, this time hit him, and we release our weapons and started to fight with our fist.

After a few hours fighting, we have a few wounds, some even bleeding badly. We land our finishing blow, wanting to finish of quickly. The blow didn't hit anyone. We dropped to the ground, feeling tired. But my fighting will didn't want to stop, so I stood up.

Hibari too stood up, wanting to win. We, who couldn't even stand straight, started running and we... slipped. The pool of blood that we created made us slipped, and accidentally kissed each other. Yes, kissed each other.

We quickly broke apart and fall to the ground.

"*pant* What the *pant* hell?" I asked.

"Never speak about that." He ordered.

"Agreed." I agreed, as the door swung open, to reveal the others.

"Hieeeee! Hibari-san! Akarui-san!" Tsuna screamed, as he ran forward.

"Yoru, what happened?" Mun asked worriedly.

"We fought." I answered.

"Who won?"

...

"No one." Me and Hibari said at the same time, making me blush a little bit, but unnoticed.

"You mean you and the bastard made this?" Gokudera asked in disbelief, some parts of the rooftop have blood covering them.

We both didn't answer.

We both stood up, Hibari went back to who knows where, and I stood back, next to Hoshi.

We started chatting, and Hoshi and Mun got along with them pretty well.

Hoshi took out a book about UMA, and Gokudera became interested, and they became friends. Weird, I thought she didn't like UMA.

Mun started to talk about baseball, and Yamamoto decided to join in. They said something that no one could understand.

'I really wish I could spend more time with them.' I thought sadly, as I remember the phrase about the Night Sky, a different one that only the night flame bearer knew,

"The darkness that covers the sky. Filled with pain and sorrow, mistaken as evil. Holds the truth, yet filled with lies. Like how a withered soul, holds a delicate flower. The night shall soon perish."

I sighed, I never understood the phrase, but I felt like I knew it from somewhere.

I gave up and went home, its still the break, but I don't want to stay any longer with them. Besides, If the teachers saw me, they probably asked me to go home.

The school let me out, because my clothes were drench in blood, I walk home like usual, not caring the pain aching in my body.

**The Storm, always loyal**

I turned around, but I saw no one.

**The Lighting, silently striked**

I searched for the source, but I found nothing.

**The rain, washing the pain**

**The mist, hiding the thruth**

I looked around, but strangely no one was around, not even the people, then my head started to throb.

**The cloud, aloof**

**The Sun, shine brightly**

The pain became more hurtfull than before. I couldn't see straight anymore, everything is a blur.

**The stars, shining filled with hope**

**The moon, caring for everyone**

**The sky, kind to everyone**

The pain dissapeared. I could see everything clearly now.

I couldn't help but wondering what happened there. I walked home, wondering about what happened, when Michael pulled me in.

"There you are!" Gabriell huffed.

"One question, why are you drenched is blood?" Raphael asked, getting Gabriell's attention.

"Ahem, the bazooka?" Michael reminded.

"Oh yeah" The two of them said, making us both want to facepalm at their short term memories.

"Wait let me get my weapon first," I ran to my room and get my weapons. I glance at a picture a pick it up. It was the picture when the three of us was still alive in our world, still laughing and playing without a care.

I wrote a note next to the picture, saying 'Goodbye, may we see each other again'

I walk down the stairs,I threw my ring at them, and they shot me with the bazooka.

* * *

So I'll try and update soon, I already wrote halway through the third chaptr anyways. Here are the information of the tutors

Michael

age: ?

birthday : 1 January

personality: discipline, kind

flame: night flame

weapons: ?

hair color: brown

eye color: purple

Siblings: Raphael, Gabriell

Raphael

age:?

birthday: 10 January

personality: kind, caring

flame: Moon flame

weapons: ?

hair color: blonde

eye color: bright orange

siblings: Michael, Gabriell

Gabriell

age:?

birthday: 16 January

personality: fun loving, carefree

flame: star flame

weapons: ?

hair color: blonde

eye color: dark blue

siblings: Michael, Raphael.

Please Review!


	3. Important! please read

author's note

So... yeah I'm rewriting this story. Sorry for not telling I had a conflict with my mom and dad and let's just say I won and I found out that my brother isn't so much of a prick.

I'll finish the first chapter tomorrow if I'm not to lazy. After I post the rewrite I'll delete this one. Have a nice day

Before I forget the new title is Wheel of The Night

Ciao

and for GreenDrkness that just reviewed, if you want to find out read the rewrite, because to tell you the truth I never planned every story I wrote I just write them and continue the way my brain wants me too.


End file.
